The University of Wisconsin Fundus Photograph Reading Center (UW FPRC) proposes to serve as photograph reading center for the Intravitreal Corticosteroid for Macular Edema study. To accomplish this, we propose to: 1. Apply current procedures for documenting and grading macular edema. We can provide protocols for macular edema imaging {color stereoscopic fundus photographs, fluorescein angiograms, and optical coherence tomograms), and are experienced at orienting, certifying, and giving feedback to clinic photographers. By extending the Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study classification, we have protocols for evaluation/grading of macular edema from color photographs and fluorescein angiograms. We are developing a protocol for assessment of OCT scans. 2. Assist the study chair and study investigators in 1) the conduct of the clinical trial (for example, timely review of photographs and angiograms for eligibility), 2) the analysis of the resultant data and 3) the preparation of manuscripts for publication. The UW FPRC principal investigator and staff are experienced at participation in collaborative multi-center clinical trials and are strongly committed to the study of new treatments for macular edema due to diabetes mellitus and retinal vein occlusion.